Detection, isolation, and immobilization of cells, proteins, and molecules of interest are essential techniques for a variety of modern biological applications (e.g., basic molecular biology research, drug discovery, clinical diagnosis, etc.). Compositions and methods that provide advantages over existing techniques are in need.